El Kadsreian Top 100
El Kadsreian Top 100 is a music chart originated from El Kadsre. It was first issued in March 1962 as El Kadsre Music. This name was changed in March 1998, where the name was changed to the current name. Since then, the chart has expanded into several other charts. The chart airs Saturday from 12:00pm to 4:00pm on El TV Kadsre Radio 22. See also * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1960s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1970s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1980s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1990s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2000s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2010s End of year chart At the end of every year, El Kadsre counts down its Top 100 Hits. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the end of the year chart: * 1962: The Tornados - "Telstar" * 1963: Cliff Richard - "The Young Ones" * 1964: Johnny Cash - "Ring of Fire" * 1965: Tom Jones - "It's Not Unusual" * 1966: Wilson Pickett - "Mustang Sally" * 1967: The Beatles - "All You Need is Love" * 1968: Harve Bachchan - "Under the Milky Way" * 1969: Dare - "Go All The Way" * 1970: Edwin Starr - "War" * 1971: Santana - "Black Magic Woman" * 1972: Alice Copper - "School's Out" * 1973: Aerosmith - "Dream On" * 1974: The Rolling Stones - "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" * 1975: Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" * 1976: ABBA - "Dancing Queen" * 1977: Devo - "Jocko Homo" * 1978: Kraftwerk - "The Robots" * 1979: Ice Cream Man - "My Life" * 1980: Blondie - "Heart of Glass" * 1981: Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" * 1982: Toto - "Africa" * 1983: Michael Jackson - "Thriller" * 1984: Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" * 1985: A-ha - "Take On Me" * 1986: Rinava - "Dynamo" * 1987: Fleetwood Mac - "Little Lies" * 1988: Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" * 1989: Rinava - "Curmudgeon" * 1990: Straitjacket Fits - "Bad Note for a Heart" * 1991: The Exponents - "Why Does Love Do This To Me" * 1992: Rinava - "Politically Incorrect" * 1993: Ace Of Base - "All That She Wants" * 1994: Weezer - "Buddy Holly" * 1995: Coolio - "Gangsta Paradise" * 1996: Oasis - "Wonderwall" * 1997: Blur - "Song 2" * 1998: Britney Spears - "Baby One More Time" * 1999: Smash Mouth - "All Star" * 2000: Robbie Williams - "Rock DJ" * 2001: Linkin Park - "In The End" * 2002: DJ Sammy - "Heaven" * 2003: 50 Cent – “In Da Club” * 2004: Usher ft. Ludacris and Lil Jon - "Yeah!" * 2005: Gorillaz ft. De La Soul - "Feel Good Inc." * 2006: The All American Rejects - "Move Along" * 2007: Silverchair - "Straight Lines" * 2008: The Veronicas - "Untouched" * 2009: Eminem - "We Made You" * 2010: Owl City - "Fireflies" * 2011: LMFAO - "Party Rock Anthem" * 2012: Ke$ha - "Die Young" * 2013: Imagine Dragons - "Radioactive" * 2014: Pharrell Williams - "Happy" * 2015: Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - "See You Again" * 2016: The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - "Closer" * 2017: Ed Sheeran - "Shape of You" * 2018: TBA 14 weeks number 1st of the Year * 2006: The All-American Rejects (April-July) * 2016: The Chainsmokers (August-November) Artists featured * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 1960s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 1970s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 1980s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 1990s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 2000s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Artists Featured in 2010s Longest-running number 1st 14 weeks * 2006: The All-American Rejects - Move Along * 2012: Ke$ha - Die Young * 2016: The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey - Closer Most number 1st hits * '''Six60: '''Rise Up 2.0, Don't Forget Your Roots, Only to Be, Forever, In The Clear, Finest Wine, Special, White Lines, Purple, So High, Stay Together, Mothers Eyes, Don't Give It Up, Closer, Rolling Stone, Vibes * '''Anna Blue: '''So Alone, Night, Silent Scream, Angel, Every Time The Rain Comes Down, Where Do I Go?, Say Something Current re-entry year-end charts 1994 * Weezer - Buddy Holly 1996 * Babylon Zoo - Spaceman 1999 * Smash Mouth - All Star 2001 * David Byrne - Like Humans Do 2005 * Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. 2006 * The All-American Rejects - Move Along * The Automatic - Monster 2007 * Silvechair - Straight Lines * Cryoshell - Creeping In My Soul * Cryoshell - Face Me * Daughtry - Crashed 2008 * The Living End - White Noise * Cryoshell - Gravity Hurts 2009 * Cryoshell - Closer To The Truth * Cryoshell - Bye Bye Babylon 2011 * Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks 2012 * Kristina Maria - Our Song Comes On * Ke$ha - Die Young 2013 * Set It Off - Partners in Crime 2014 * Hedley - Anything 2015 * Pentatonix - Can't Sleep Love * Anna Blue - Silent Scream * Six60 - White Lines * Years & Years - King 2016 * Loving Caliber - Faster Car * Elias Naslin - Will Be Forgetting This * Mondays - Be With You * The Chainsmokers - Closer 2017 * Ed Sheeran - Shape of You * Team Salavto - Your Reality 2018 * Avicii - Wake Me Up Former re-entry charts 2012 * Haddaway - What is Love (no. 53) (February-June) 2013 * Lipps Inc. - Funky Town (no. 78) (January-August) * Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (no. 100) (May-October) * Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me (no. 37) (September 2013-January 2014) 2014 * Gershon Kingsley - Popcorn (no. 29) (February-May) * A-ha - Take on me (no. 55) (March-November) * Max Coveri - Running in The 90s (no. 97) (October 2014-April 2015) 2015 * Hampton the Hamster - The Hampsterdane Song (no. 100) (August-December) 2016 * Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove (no. 66) (February-September) * Toto - Africa (no. 83) (September 2016-December 2017) * Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (no. 88) (November 2016-December 2017) 2017 * The Buggles - Video Killed The Radio Star (no. 47) (January-December) * Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars (no. 63) (February-December) * Owl City - Fireflies (no. 72) (May-December * Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (no. 29) (August-December) * Information Society - What's On Your Mind (Pure Energy) (no. 100) (November-December) Category:Music charts Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Top 100 Category:1962 Category:Music Category:1960s Category:Music in El Kadsre